Attack
by SamWin98
Summary: "Yamamoto looks terrified and desperate. He straightens his hand, saying something I can't hear in this noise and reaches for me. I stare at his hand, desperately trying to reach it with a sudden fear /what if I can't?/" The Vongola base is under an attack and the things aren't going so well. hurt!gokudera, slight hurt!yamamoto.


**hey (again) everyone :D as you see, I'm writing in english again so I hope you forgive me all the mistakes you can find since english isn't my first language.**

**this is my second KHR fic here, and it's something what has been in my head for so long and I'm sooooo happy and relieved I've done it now :D I tried to make it as touching as I could. + fixusi, thanks AGAIN for pre-reading ;)) what would I do without you, peikko? :*:* :***

**oh yeah, and told from Gokudera's POV. ^^ **

**_~OoOoOoOoOoO~_**

An earthquake.

That's my first thought when I wake up to a loud crash and the shaking walls. The standard lamp beside my bed is swaying threateningly and I manage to grab it just in time to keep it from falling towards my head. Uri, who was sleeping restlessly on the other head of my bed, is now hissing like a crazy and I can clearly feel her nails through the blanket. The earthquake makes me worried and, even though I would never admit it out loud, it makes me feel a little seasick. Yeah, yeah. I'm a looser. Being seasick is worse than having a hard on in front of the others.

Okay, on second thought, maybe not.

Then, little by little, it stops.

I open my eyes I didn't even know I'd closed, and yeah, the room is straight and still like always._ Well that was odd, wasn't it?_ It's not like this was our first earthquake ever, it's just strange it lasted so awhile. I frown a little, considering if I should go and make sure Yamamoto and Tsuna are okay or if I should just-

Then it hits me.

An attack.

It was a fucking attack towards our base and I'm just laying on my bed like a fucking useless idiot!

I get up and accidentally cause Uri to fall from the bed, but I can't apologize now. I don't have time for that. I throw on some clothes and I seriously didn't even know I could _be_ this fast. I kick the door open because I'm in too much hurry to open it properly, and then I'm running on the corridor like a mad person, Uri not far behind me.

Just when I'm about to rush to Yamamoto's room, he opens the door and looks out looking a little dizzy. I can't stop myself from sighing in relief, because _he's okay he's okay he's okay_. Yamamoto then notices me and begins to smile like an idiot.

Idiot.

"Gokudera? Eeh, what are you doing-"

"Shuttup and get dressed, the base is under an attack!" I interrupt his sentence because I don't have time for this, _we_ don't have time for this. Yamamoto looks like he doesn't understand a word.

"What do you mean?" he just asks and inside my head I'm facepalming _so_ hard I'm a little surprised he doesn't hear it.

"Someone has attacked here, you moron, now hurry up we have to go and check if Tsuna is okay!" Okay, that came out a little bit harsher than I ment, but I let it be. It's not like this was the first time I snapped to that idiot.

Yamamoto looks at me eyes widen and nods. It takes him only a minute or so to get fully dressed and for some reason I wait for him even though I could be at Tsuna's side _right now_ if I didn't do so.

_'For some reason'? Could the reason be that I love him?_

I'm starting to get tired of always denying everything, so I kind of decided not to. It's not like I have told Yamamoto I love him, though I think he may already know that, but it's still some way easier when I'm even with myself.

"Let's go", he says after taking his sword. I nod and we start running, neither of us speaking anything.

We're only half way to Tsuna's room when the second explosion rocks the whole building. It's shaking worse than earlier and it makes me lost my balance. I fall to the ground with a yelp and my face meets the floor.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto cries out anxiously and kneels beside me. Gosh, what an idiot. It's not like some stupid falling would kill me.

"I'm okay", I groan while shaking my head to make the blurriness leave my vision. The building is still shaking and I'm having some troubles with my balance, but Yamamoto helps me to get on my feet again.

And when the shaking stops and we're running again, Yamamoto doesn't let go of my hand.

**_~OoO~_**

Tsuna's not in his room. He's in the middle of the corridor, fighting with some random dude I've never seen in my life before.

"Tsuna!" I yell, throwing couple of dynamites towards that moron who dares to attack our base. "Are you okay?"

My dynamites don't do much harm to that dumbass who keeps attacking Tsuna. He doesn't look hurt or anything.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, go to the lowest floor, I've got this", he commands, ignoring my question. Yamamoto nods and pulls me back with him, leading me to the nearest elevator we can find. Despite the huge damage on everywhere else, the elevator still works. We stand still, neither of us saying anything because there's nothing to say. This isn't the first time someone tries to attack us, but it sure is the most dangerous one.

Not like we're not going to make it alive. Because we are.

We _are_.

The elevator makes a stupid 'pling' voice, messaging to us we're in the lowest floor now. While the doors open, I glance at Yamamoto, who's staring at me. He tries to smile despite the fear he must be feeling. My hand slightly touches his, and he nods. He understands.

We rush out of the elevator at the same time. Yamamoto turns to the left while I turn to the right. I start throwing bombs and dynamites, eyes widen. There's at least ten person in front of me.

I usually like fighting. It's kind of my _thing_, you know. Already in the middle school, back when I didn't know Tsuna and Yamamoto and the others, I always fought with my classmates just because it was fun to always win.

But now? I hate it. I hate the feeling when I don't know if Yamamoto and Tsuna are okay, the feeling when I don't know should I turn around and stand by Yamamoto's side or just let him fight alone and hope he's going to make it. I usually pick the first option.

Just like now.

It takes just one, muffled scream from Yamamoto to make me turn around and rush to help him. It seems like some bastard tried to choke him from the behind.

Not on my watch, bitch. In seconds the guy's head lies motionless on the ground, his body still leaning on Yamamoto's. He pushes the unmoving body away from him and sends me a quick glance, seeing me panting there with a sword in my hands. I don't even remember from who did I steal it.

I don't have time to answer his smile because on the corner of my eye I can see someone running towards me. I turn around and face my 'own' enemies and continue to attack towards them.

We're doing pretty fine, me and Yamamoto, until we all hear it.

A huge **_CRACK_** from somewhere above us.

Every one of us stays still, not fighting, not breathing. Just listening.

Another **_CRACK_**.

"It's collapsing!" Someone cries out, and yet nobody moves.

But the third **_CRACK_** makes a huge split on the ceiling and _that's_ when they start moving. It's like our enemies suddenly forgot they're supposed to kill us. They're just running in a chaos and trying to find a door or something what could save them from the death. I turn around to face Yamamoto who is only a couple meters far from me. He looks terrified and desperate. He straightens his hand, saying something I can't hear in this noise and reaches for me.

I stare at his hand, desperately trying to reach it with a sudden fear_ what if I can't what if I oh god I can't die like this I first have to no no I can't die before I_-

Yamamoto grabs my hand, his long fingers wrapping around my slender ones. I hold onto his hand like it was my last hope, like it was a life belt thrown to me in a big storm. Then I raise my gaze on his face and I don't feel so terrified anymore. Yamamoto's eyes are filled with fear, desperation, pain and above all else _love_. My heart beats faster than ever and I can feel how my lips curl into a smile.

_This is why I love him._

There is like _hundreds_ of things I want to say to him, but the time is up. Our time is up.

So when the fourth and last **_CRACK_** splits the air and the ceiling starts to fall, I don't rip my eyes off of him. I'm smiling. So is Yamamoto.

The ceiling breaks and the whole building falls onto us, covering our bodies with plaster, cement and all that kind of crap.

Our hands don't separate, they hold on 'til the dust falls to cover us. They never let go.

Just like our love towards each other.

It never ends.

**_~OoOoOoOoOoO~_**

**done :p so like I said, I tried to make it as touching as I could and I hope I made you feel something. ((except anger))**

**remember, reviews are pure gold + they make my day ^^ and btw MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE ! **


End file.
